japanesethroughfandomcom-20200213-history
Zanarkand
最後かもしれないだろ？ （さいご・かも・しれない・だろ？） Vocab: * 最後（さいご） - the last, the end * だろ？ – right?, yeah? [used in casual speech to seek confirmation or agreement from the listener) Grammar: かもしれない Means 'might, maybe'. Shows a lower level of certainty/accuracy than other words with a similar meaning (だろう shows more certainty, and にちがいない the highest level of certainty). It's for judgements based on logical reason, rather than perceptual evidence (for which you'd use ～そうだ). だから　ぜんぶ話しておきたいんだ （だから・ぜんぶ・はなして・おきたい・んだ） Vocab: * だから – so, therefore, for that reason * ぜんぶ – all, everything, the entirety * 話す – to talk, to speak; to tell, to speak of Grammar: ～ておく This means to do something in advance and leave in that state for the future. ～たい Shows the speaker's desire or wish to do something. ～んだ The spoken version of のだ, this emphasises an explanation/statement or expresses a desire. It's not really translatable. 　 ---- Child A: サインして サイン！ Tidus: はいよっ！' Vocab: * サインする – to sign (one's name), to autograph * はい – yes, certainly, all right; here, present (in response to a question); here you are, here it is, here you go; hey!, now!, well! (used to get attention) Grammar: ～して ' A casual way to make a command. 'よ A particle used to show emphasis or add stress. 　 ---- Child B: ちょーだい！ 'Tidus: いいッスよ～' Vocab: '' * ちょうだい – please; please give me..., I would like to have..., could I please have * いい – all right, okay ''Grammar: '' '～ッス''' A slurred version of です, this is associated with jocks or sports types as a casual way to show respect. This is a speech quirk for Tidus, which you will hear a lot in FFX. This was also used by Wedge in FFVII, among other. ---- Child C: ボクも！ Tidus: あせんなって 'Vocab: '' * 僕（ぼく） - I, me * あせる – to act hastily, to be in a hurry, to be impatient/anxious ''Grammar: も''' A particle meaning 'as well, also, too' (as in this example, 'me too'). '''あせんな　（～んな） A casual contraction of ～るな, here the full form is あせるな. The な used here expresses prohibition, a negative command ('don't ~'). ～って Used to assert or emphasise the speaker's feelings. ---- Woman A: サイン　おねがいしていいですか？ Tidus: もちろん！ Vocab: * お願いする（おねがいする） - to ask, to make a request * もちろん - of course, naturally, no doubt Grammar: ～していいですか Used to ask permission, 'may I...?' This construction is formed by using the て form of the verb. ---- Woman B: 試合　がんばってね！ （しあい・がんばって・ね！） Tidus: まかせとけって Vocab: '' * 試合（しあい） - (sports) a match, a game * 頑張る（がんばる） - to keep at it, to not give up, to try hard * 任せる（まかせる） - to entrust to.../with..., to leave it up to, to let someone handle something ''Grammar: '' '～て''' Like して, this is a command form. ね''' A particle that softens a request or demand. '''～とけ A casual contraction of ～ておく. おけ is the imperative (command) form of おく. ---- Tidus: じゃあさ　今夜シュート決めたら……（じゃあ・さ・こんや・シュート・きめたら…） あ～……　こうすっから！ それ　ふたりへのメッセージっつーことで！ Vocab: * じゃあ – a filler word, 'in that case, if that's so/the case, well (then), (right) then, so' * 今夜（こんや） - this evening, tonight * シュート – (sports) a shot, shooting (for the goal/basket) * ～を決める – (sports) to make, to score goal/basket/etc. * あ～ - a filler word, 'aah, err' * それ – that thing * 二人（ふたり） - two people * メッセージ -a message Grammar: さ''' Used to get the listener's attention, a little 'fillerish' maybe. It can come after 'filler' words like this (じゃあさ、あのさ), or other phrases (でもさ、昨日さ、お前さ、それでさ). Used in casual conversations. Sometimes used so much that it's used after almost everything (あのさ、俺さ、昨日さ、新宿でさ…). (Disclaimer: this is exaggeration.) '''シュート決めたら The particle を has been dropped from シュートを決めたら. Omitting particles is a feature of casual spoken language. ＡたらＢ A conjunction meaning 'when, if, after'. 'A' describes some condition, and 'B' some event that occurs when that condition takes places. こうすっから A shortened form of 'こうするから' (“I will do this, so...”). ふたり You can use this to mean 'a couple of people, you two'. ～への～ A combination of へ, which means 'to', and の, which is used to join two nouns. Together they mean 'to', as in “a message to you two, a letter to him, etc.” にの, however, is grammatically incorrect and cannot be used. ～っつーことで A casual slurring of ということで, it means, well, 'it means...'* ---- Tidus: 席どこ？　（せき・どこ？） Woman A: 東ブロックです　最前列！　（ひがし・ブロック・です　さいぜんれつ！） Woman B: あたし右から５番目ね　（あたし・みぎ・から・ごばんめ・ね） Tidus: 了解ッス Vocab: * 席（せき）- a seat * どこ - where * 東（ひがし） - east ・''Related words: 北（きた – north）、南（みなみ – south）、西（にし - west） '' * 最前列（さいぜんれつ） - the front row * あたし – I, me feminine * 右（みぎ） - right ・Related words: 左（ひだり - left） * ５番目（ごばんめ） - the fifth * 了解（りょうかい） - understanding, acknowledgement, agreement (* Used on its own like this, it means 'OK/Got it/Roger') ・Related words: 了解する（りょうかいする – to understand, to agree, to acknowledge Grammar: '' '席どこ？''' In casual language you can drop things a lot. 席どこ？ would be 席はどこですか or such if you were to put it more fully. ～から A particle meaning 'from'. あたし右から５番目ね This is another example of casual speech omitting aspects and words. あたしは has been shortened to just あたし, and ５番目ね drops the ending (５番目だね、etc.). ---- Woman C: えっと……去年のデビューから　　あの……お　応援してます…… （きょねん・の・デビュー・から・あの・お・おうえん・して・ます） Tidus: これからもヨロシクな Woman C: は　はいっ！ Vocab: '' * えっと - A filler word, like 'um, err, well...' in English * 去年（きょねん） - last year * デビュー – debut * あの - another filler word (not the same as the あの meaning 'that over there') * 応援する（おうえん） - to support, to cheer for, to back someone (in the context of sport, this refers to cheering and clapping for a player or a team) * これからもよろしく - a set phrase, よろしく being shortened from よろしくお願いします asking for someone's continued support/etc. (literally 'from here on as well/in the future as well, please do for me') ''Grammar: ～の～ ' A particle used to modify a noun. Here it modifies デビュー (debut) by specifying that it was last year (去年の) '～から A particle meaning 'from', used with time (from/since your debut last year). お　応援… ' The first お is the woman stuttering. 'な ''' Acts to soften a statement. Has a more masculine sound. Note that this isn't the same as the な we saw previously, showing prohibition or a negative command. It's important to keep in mind that although you might see a particle that's the same as others, it might have a different meaning in one context than it does in another. ---- '''Tidus: んじゃ　そろそろ行くわ　応援よろしくな！　 （そろそろ・いく・わ・おうえん・よろしく・な！） Vocab: * そろそろ - TO BE COMPLETED * 行く - to go Grammar: んじゃ TO BE COMPLETED わ''' '''TO BE COMPLETED ～よろしく 応援よろしく is similar to これからもよろしく, here asking people to cheer for him. ---- Child A: せえの！ Children: ブリッツボールおしえて！ Vocab: * せえの - 'one, two, (three, go!)', 'heave (ho)' * ブリッツボール - Blitzball * 教える（おしえる） - to teach, to instruct ---- Tidus: これから試合だって　（これ・から・しあい・だ・って） Child C: じゃ　おわってから！ Vocab: '' * これから – from here on, after this * じゃ（では） - then, in that case * 終わる（おわる） - to finish, to be over ''Grammar: '' '～って ' This particle is used to quote, report, or reiterate what was said before. '～てから''' Means 'after doing ~'. ---- Tidus: 今夜は……え～っと……　（こんや・は…え～っと…） Mysterious Boy: 今夜はダメだよ　（こんや・は・ダメ・だ・よ） Vocab: '' * ダメ – no good, not possible, out of the question ---- '''Tidus: だろ？　明日明日！　（あした・あした！）' Child B: ぜったいだよ～？ Tidus: 約束ッス！　（やくそく・ッス！） Vocab: * 明日（あした） - tomorrow * 絶対（ぜったい） - absolutely, definitely * 約束（やくそく） - a promise Grammar: だろ？ TO BE COMPLETED 明日明日！ Repeating things is one way to emphasise things (だめだめ！　むりむり！　そうそう！).